Supernovas and Nebulas
by Rurouni Scribe8
Summary: You know reincarnation? Yeah I thought I knew it too. I went from being a nobody that got run over to well...someone that's stuck in the middle of politics, aliens, mysticism and freaking space ships...Well I'm not sure what karma I had but this is certainly not what I expected. Inspired by Dreaming of Sunshine.
1. Beginnings of a Sojourn

Prologue

The Beginnings of Sojourn

You know how you've heard of reincarnation? How people can go from on life to another? I'd kinda wondered myself from time to time and now...I want my money back like stat. Okay let's start from the beginning, I was walking minding my own business when I struck by a car. No fun I assure you.

The next thing I knew I was in a warm and strangely wet space. Okay this is the hospital I thought at first before the wetness made me rethink the whole idea. After unless I was submerged in a tank there was no way I was supposed to be this wet. Figuring I could best figure out what's going with sight I opened my eyes. But upon opening my eyes I effectively saw nothing except a hazy light and dark wall. I tried to hear what was happening since it was clear I wasn't going to get the information I wanted while panicking slightly since I was entrapped in a space unfamiliar to me and instead hear a muffled voice speaking in a language I wasn't familiar with or even recognized...I felt a twinge of even more panic raising in my chest which made me flail my limbs in the hopes someone who _please_ tell me whatever's happening and what's going on.

After struggling for a bit and I finally settled down somewhat my panic subsided giving into tiredness. I still had no clue what was going on but panicking wasn't helping anyone and just exhausting me. I tried moving my arms and found that while I could move them to a certain extent they confined to a certain range and that was true of my legs as well...huh. After doing the activity for a while I found myself getting extremely groggy and before I know it my eyes were shut and I slept. This was the beginning of my long sojourn. I woke up only to see nothing had changed so I allowed myself to sleep. Thus did my days go on alternatively moving about my confined space and sleeping. It was in between those naps and me moving and trying to escape the prison I'd could myself in that I discovered two things.

Firstly while incarcerated I'd been healed. Okay odd but gratifying since I couldn't being confined and injured. The second and most important thing was I felt well _something_ ticking on the edge of my consciousness like a gentle carass. It was like a whisper of the wind, a gently bubbling brook and the sweet sound of birdsong all rolled into one making me strangely calm and at peace. It seemed to swell when I panicked like a mother cooing her child. It was comforting and kinda disconcerting. What was it? I had no idea but I got the impression that whatever it may be it wasn't threatening me so that was a plus.

This continued on for...I don't know how long it was hard to judge time there. But it nearly drove me crazy. Were it not for the mysterious feelings and impressions I would've gone ham. Then suddenly I was turned and pushed out of my comfortable area. Okay now I was panicking. I opened my mouth spitting out the fluid that has accumulated in there and let out howl...a literal howl that made me paused as I was washed off and various people rushed around shouting and bustling around me as someone carried me off...What the crap?!

I opened my eyes and saw blurred outlines of several figures. Some of them looked they had fur while others looked human...except with pink skin...huh?! Did I get reincarnated? That's really the only reason I could think that didn't sound like I'd gone bonkers. And even that was a stretch but at this point I didn't have any other ideas. Finally I was placed in a cot that smelled like baby power...well unless I shrank to baby size then yes I was reincarnated.

Okay so I'm reincarnated, score one for Buddhism and Hinduism. So what was that fuzzy feeling I was having at the back of my head? And more importantly...was that fur on my hands?! I experimented and sure enough it was indeed fur and...I had pointed ears...What the hell?! It would seem that I needed to get used to the fact that I had fur and...I felt my gums and found that I had fangs...was I reincarnated into a wolf man? A wolf man that had warm fuzzy feelings it would seem.

It would seem this fuzzy feeling would be mystery for later since another thing dawned on me...no bowel control. Oh that was going to be rectified immediately. I wailed my annoyance to the world and was promptly picked up by what looked like a nurse and rocked gently back and forth. I was placed back in the cot and then a bottle was shoved into my mouth which was quickly suckled by me as instinct took control. Wait if I was reborn why wasn't I with my mom? Was she...I hope not. I didn't want to be a cause of death. I waited for her to arrive or me to be shuffled back to her but as the days went by and I was carried for by the nurses of varying sizes and shapes it seemed to be case. That...That was sad and made me very sad. I didn't want to be the cause of death. Finally after a several long days I was released into the care of an orphanage with other babes that had been abandoned or in my case orphaned. Also I'd learned that my new name was Luna Gorzorin.

There were figures that cared for me who were competent enough but unfortunately, most of the caretakers were tired and just generally meh around us children which was sad considering that most were starved for attention. I was too busy trying to make my way with my new body to be sad about it. Because of this general ennui, I was left to my own devices save for eating and diaper changing. Most of the other children formed their own bonds be it an older one looking out for a younger one or a sibling-esque relationship between agemates due to a lack of individual attention and soon I found someone that attached himself to me that was able to put with me being an oddball it was a Black boy named Kagiso Muln who often had his hair done up in dreadlocks. From what I'd gathered it seemed that he too was orphan like myself and like me was an oddball too only for a different reason. He was far too stoic and often found with me. I didn't mind his company since while I was trying to get some sense independence so the companionship saved me from being lonely. Finally I learned to ambulatory and was able to explore the place and then I was actually able to pay attention much more. First I looked for a full length mirror so I could see my reflection. After a few days of waddling around and dodging my caretakers I found one in the hall and I then saw my reflection for the first time. I was indeed a wolf gal. A rather cute one at that.

I looked like a fuzzy bipedal wolf with pointy ears, dark brown fur with black highlights around my shoulders and my muzzle which contained puppy fangs. My fingers were long ending with semi sharp claws claws...did I have a tail? I looked behind and saw...no I didn't have a tail. Oh good that was one less awkward thing to worry about since I was now walking on my toes...wait what were dog knees called again? Well anyway so I was reincarnated into the monster mash universe? Finally one of my caretakers, a human woman who looked she would be Caucasian descent walked up behind me and scooped me up into her arms. She sighed tiredly as she dropped me back into the play area were the ones my age were playing in. Kagiso for once wasn't near me but stacking some bricks with a...wait a second...I looked at the other children and truly focused on them. Now that I could see and now was ambulatory I could finally pay attention it was then that realized...holy cow I recognized them!

That was a Rodian like being playing with a light skinned human with several toy action figures to my left. The being playing with Kagiso looked suspiciously like Weequay girl...Was I? No. No. It can't be! I can't be reincarnated into Star Wars! I kinda bulked at the idea of me being in there. Mainly because the idea was so absurd. I mean I was only familiar with the movies and the TV shows...And the books...And the games...okay I was a Star Wars nut even before the Disney buyout and announcement of a movie that I so desperately wanted to see because it looked awesome. I wanted scream to the heavens at Disney for being incredibly accurate...But upon second thought I decided not to tempt fate by cursing that blasted Mouse. Disney might find a way to defy death and sue me for what I've got.

Once that idea had settled into my psyche after several moments of staring in awe and a growing excitement with a pinch of panic I decided that I would make the most of this situation and not repeat the same mistakes that I'd made in my old experience. No, I would start anew here. So with that in mind I started learning the basics (ha ha see what I did there?) of the language so I could interact with my new reality. As it turned out much to my horror. No the people in Star Wars didn't speak English...in fact Galactic Basic wasn't a thing like English. It was like a cross between Welsh with very hard consonants, Sino languages with various pitches and tones to indicate the situations, Japanese honorifics and pronunciations (Thank heavens I was such an anime nut back in first life or I'd die) and a hodgepodge of other facets that I didn't begin to grasp and to make matters better or worse I could only talk with a slight lisp that meant my consonants were dragged out like resh for example.

Reading was slightly easier...only slightly. I quickly learned I was a Shistavanen which was cool because I loved Voolvif Mon from Clone Wars...one of the few things I remember from that one show if I'm honest, I was much more of a fan of the sadly cancelled second one. So okay I was in Star Wars. No pressure just stay out of trouble. No prob...This can't be that hard right?

I resolved to stay below the radar. After all I was just one being in Star Wars and not even a main character so it wasn't like the Empire was going to show up and kill me right? Was I even in the Imperial era? I might be another time frame all together...Please oh please don't let me be in the New Jedi Order period or worse the Legacy of the Force era or heck even Legacy era because I would really be pissed at that considering everyone was quite frankly acting like chickens with their heads cut off by the then. Still with that said there was no way they'd go after me, I was a nobody. I was safe...


	2. Visitors from Another World

Chapter One

Visitors from Another World

So I'm in Star Wars...yeah I was stunned and scared at this point to be honest. I mean this is a world where space Nazis ran around and there were people that could use telekinesis and read minds...kinda. Well sort of, I mean I ascribe more to the Snape explanation of the mind. So reading emotions? Perhaps that would be a better word for it. However with that said still I was in an orphanage in Corellia it would seem. So in short I'm a nobody. Nobody was going to care about me so I was safe as far as I was concerned from any galaxy wide events. Although I'd like to be able to do well...Something to help even if it was just a matter of joining the Rebellion if I was in that time period that is. Well at least I wasn't born a Skywalker...aw man now that would be a nightmare despite my wanting to help out the galaxy.

I mean being a sibling to Luke, Leia or Anakin would be both a pain, a nightmare and a blessing all at once. Can you imagine the amount of pressure? I don't want to think of it so I once I'd come to terms with the situation I was happy that I wasn't born in a prominent family like Skywalker or the Solos. So after that revelation had settled into my psyche I just focused on learning as much as I could. Unfortunately that was rather difficult since I seemed to be born on a poorer part on Corellia which meant that resources were limited like books and holopads with reliable HoloNet access. You know the rough neighborhood that most avoid because of high crime and drugs? Yes my neighborhood was clearly one of those. So I often went to sleep with shouting and blaster fire off in the distance. Good grief I was lucky that I was here rather then the streets to die.

But still at least I was in place however shabby that provided me and others with food and clothing. Also better yet I wasn't alone since I did have a semi brother that helped me stay entertained and sane as I've stated before. While I tried desperately to learn to walk and talk Kagiso was at my side the whole time. He was patient whereas I wasn't. And I didn't mind in the slightest since it was nice to have company in this wacky world. Maybe if we were still together when we got older we could become pilots or just get off planet together. Now wouldn't that be fun?

The days went by easily after the revelation of the situation sank in. I learned the language as much as I was able to due to Kagiso being my sounding board, I also played with Kagiso and then napped. It wasn't a bad existence to be honest. What I wasn't expecting was hooded figures to show up one day out of the blue.

It was like a day like any other, I and others had been fed and most were either playing with toys or napping or wrestling as I was doing with Kagiso. His reflexes were good but I was craftier and could often turn the tables against him. We happily wrestled for a bit before well _something_ warned us that something was nearby...Vagueness with a sense of vagueness...Hooray.

We stopped wrestling and began looking around for the source of the feeling. It was then I saw them, the hooded beings. The beings one taller then us but shorter then our caretakers and the other as short as us came in silently into the building with almost supernatural glide and were greeted by the matron who quickly pointed to us. I froze as something brushed across my consciousness.

It was like going into a old growth forest, teeming with life and age but not static age more of majesty and grace. An age that was just etched into the trees as flawlessly as the bark with spongy fungus underfoot. Beside the forest aura was closest embodiment of air. It was ethereal and remote but playful and above all strong. They lowered their hoods to get a better look. The first was a being with big ears and and closed off eye. Was that Even Piell?! He was a Council member...namely the Jedi Council...There. Are. Jedi. Here?! Holy cow that's awesome!

I could feel the excitement radiating throughout my being which was magnified tenfold when I saw the second figure. Yoda. Ah yes I got Yoda!

"Excited are you?" He said with a gentle smile. I had hold in my excitement because holy cow how many people could say that they met the real deal Yoda?!

He cackled at my excitement while Kagiso just stared with interest and something that dare I say it looked like concern. Master Piell walked off with the caretaker while another shepherded the rest of the children away leaving us alone with Yoda...Now that I think about that says a lot on how trusted the Jedi were that leaving them alone with children was their first instinct with no one monitoring at all...Ah, there was another one, a Zeltron male, nearby never mind.

Kagiso finally having enough of staring approached with a cute baby waddle. He came forward with a determined and yet wary look at Master Yoda which made him smile at the babe. I personally paused wondering what he was planning on doing. Then he stepped in front of me and rather adorably blocked my view as if shield me from Yoda. Yoda cackled while I melted at the sheer cuteness proximity. Kagiso was _so_ adorable thinking he was protecting me from the odd being... _Aw._

"Master," Piell said approaching us. It was so strange looking a Lannik as a being and not just as fictional race of beings from a franchise. "The caretaker has released the children into our care. They can come with us."

"Hmm. Finished the paperwork have you?" Yoda huffed as he grabbed his cane and hobbled over to Piell. It was then it struck me on how well _old_ Master is. Nine hundred...or however old he is now was a huge burden and weight on a being. I wasn't until I stood in presence that it occurred to me.

"Yes, truth be told there wasn't much to fill considering both are wards of Corellia and by proxy the Republic." Piell said crossing his arms in his robe. I mentally giggled thinking of a Jedi I knew of in my past life doing the same every time Anakin did something foolhardy. "We can take them now. They don't have any possessions to speak save for the clothes on their backs.

 _Wait we're going with them?!_ I could feel my mind short circuit as the thought as Piell and Yoda's conversation faded into the background of my mind. We were going to be Jedi?! Awesome! I would wield a lightsaber and fight the Sith! This was gonna be...

Wait...the full extent of the idea settled into my mind causing me to pause in thought. Kagiso sensing my distress hugged me and hugged me tight as if to shield me from my own thoughts...Did I mention that this kid is adorable?

But getting back to the issue at hand, we were heading towards to Coruscant, to the epicenter of the mess that was the Galactic Republic which would soon become the Empire which possibly meant that freaking Plagueis or worse Palpatine would be waiting in the wings or perhaps their predecessors which I knew very little about. Yikes and well _gulp._

That thought alone was terrifying because in my previous life the fact was that Palpatine and the Sith in general were rather than being a bunch of hammy and sinister villains not to mention a fount of many memes, all of which were funny incidentally, was as of now a **_very real_** possibility. And more to the point they were **_dangerous_** villains including one of which, Palpatine, that could and did turn the Republic that had spanned for a millennium into a Galactic Empire.

But with all that said...I knew what had happened. I could change things. Not big things mind you depending on the timeline but small things that could make an impact. I don't see myself as stopping the raise of Darth Vader but maybe just maybe I can save others and start a chain reaction. A spark that could ignite something. That...that was doable. I could do this. I could help out somehow.

"Come you with us you will," Yoda beckoned us forward so they pick us up with a clawed finger pulling me out of my thoughts. I hesitated which made my hero Kagiso hug me harder. Kagiso wasn't a person of many words. In fact he was more stoic of the two of us and tended not to let anyone in what he was feeling save for me when we were alone. I gave him a squeeze back and stepped away giving him the impression that he needed to let go. Kagiso accepted and walked back but he still watched the Jedi with cagey look. I waddled forward and was swiftly picked up by Master Piell while Kagiso got Master Yoda who ruffled his dreads playfully making him giggle slightly and relax in his arms.

As we walked out of the orphanage I finally got a view of the area I was in and it seemed I'd underestimated how bad it was. I thought it was on rough side but nope this was destitute or at the very least lower working class. Buildings were crumbling or cracking about with graffiti scribbled across them in various different languages and writing systems. There were some people comprising mostly of non humans walking about but they looked stoned at worst or just tired as only those affected by deep poverty could be. I felt really bad for the people. They had few to none existent opportunities to get out while I and Kagiso got lucky for being born with the Force. Finally we reached a slightly better and by better I mean one that didn't look like it we imminent danger of a building collapse just run down with possible gang tags. They kept walking towards what looked like a busy epicenter...wait a second. Was that a spaceport?

It turned out that it was spaceport, because Even walked into an office with a extremely bored looking Twi'lek male with orange coloration sitting behind the desk. The whole place smelled bad making me whimper slightly. Curse not being able to speak coherently yet...well then again I could speak better then most of the kids save for Kagiso who'd learned from me. The caretakers didn't exactly speak to us so that meant that for most if they didn't have and older sibling, biological or not, speaking to them then they were kinda screwed.

Even began to rock me gently evidently sensing my slight anxiety about the office and the whole going to Coruscant bit. His callused hands rubbed soothing circles into my back in a way the caretakers hadn't done that almost made me freeze with shock. It was nice to have someone do that for once. Meanwhile the being nodded disinterestedly and shoved a datapad towards us. Even pausing only slightly in his rubbing grabbed and signed the document via thumbprint. The Twi'lek grabbed it back and placed it into a cubby without even confirming it further indicating that he was completely indifferent to what was going on.

Master Even bowed to the man and quickly walked out where Master Yoda was waiting and rocking Kagiso to sleep. He nodded to him and together they walked to a huge(well huge to my toddler self anyway) ship. Inside there some Jedi that I didn't recognize from a Native American looking human and an Arcona.

"Are we ready to depart?" The Arcona asked in a very feminine voice.

"We are," Yoda said as he settled into a seat rocking Kagiso as he gently slumbered. Me? I was excited to see be on a spaceship and actually going to space! I tried to crane my neck so I could see more of the ship and try to find a viewport. Even chuckled as he rubbed my back which made me groggy. No! I'm not sleeping on my foray into space. Finally I heard engines fire up and felt the vibrations of the ship taking off. Still no viewport to see space outside. Curses. I huffed irritably at the missed opportunity but snuggled into his shoulder. It was nap time anyway and I might as well enjoy the calm before I went to Coruscant. I let my eyes flutter close and soon went to sleep.


End file.
